


In the cage

by Raven41



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven41/pseuds/Raven41
Summary: ABO骨科TK！世界观设定血缘关系可以结婚





	In the cage

刚打开门的时候，甜腻的信息素已经充斥了整个房间。

冷冽的香气包裹住了刚的身体，刚的信息素也被诱发出来，两人的气息融合在了一起。

而比香气更加诱人的是蜷缩在房间角落的人。双手被固定在床头，面色潮红，下体不自觉的磨蹭着已经皱成一团的被单。

刚啧了一声，快步冲上前，解开被固定的双手，获得自由的手立刻环上刚的身体，“刚……”声音已经低哑。

“光一，光一。”刚急切的抬起光一的头，然而初入发情期的光一只是勉强维持神志，他看清了面前的刚，便急不可耐的吻上了刚的唇，温热的舌头挤进刚的口腔，呼吸间满是对方的气息。

“抱歉……”刚的道歉在急切的吻里显得模糊不清，光一不满的咕哝了句什么又再度封锁了刚说话的机会。

直到光一坐在了刚的身上，他按住刚，因为发情而通红的眼睛里闪烁着水光，“你来晚了。”

他不满的抱怨道。

刚的情况也好不到拿去，在这满是光一信息素的房间里还没有丧失理智把光一按在身下就已经是一个奇迹，“手续那边多花了点时间。”这句话还没有说完他就已经除去了光一身上最后一件衣物。

“所以你现在可以标记我了吗？”光一的双手按在刚的颈边，语气已经过度的忍耐而变得不太友善。

回答他的是刚抓住他肩膀的动作，视野一转光一就被按在了刚的身下，他后颈的长发被刚一把撩起，然后一阵快意的疼痛，颈后的腺体已经被刚咬破。

刚按住光一，打开他的双腿，手指急切的草草试探了几下已经濡湿的甬道，就把性器插进了他的后穴，齿间因快感用力，唇边尝到的除了光一信息素的味道，还有铁锈味在舌尖蔓延开来，光一满足的低吟从耳畔传来，心理和身体的双重快感几乎击溃了刚的理智。

即使没有任何扩张，光一已经完全处于发情期的身体也完全的接纳了自己，每一下的抽插都伴随着水声和光一的呻吟，刚搂住光一，把他的身体转过来，拿过枕头垫在他的腰下，随即欺身吻上光一，这个吻明显带着侵略的味道，堵住了光一一连串的呻吟。

他没有放过光一口腔的任何一个角落，这个吻和以往的任何一个吻都不一样，他在亲吻自己的Omega，亲吻身心终于全部属于他的爱人，只大他三个月的同父异母的哥哥。

 

情欲渐渐失控，刚按住光一的腰，每一下都撞到生殖腔的入口处，每一次退出来的时候濡湿痉挛的后穴都紧紧地包裹着刚的性器。他刚并没有急于发泄，而是一点点的换着角度捅进去，观察着光一的反应。

直到光一猛地收缩了内壁，没来得及收住的呻吟溢出唇边，刚立刻大力的抽插起来，每一次都撞向光一最敏感的那个点，越来越多的液体从光一身体里出来，两人相连的地方已经潮湿一片，刚感觉光一身体最深处的那个角落有了一点打开的迹象，他更加用力的在甬道内进出，企图找到生殖腔的位置，光一却已经受不住了，之前已经发泄过一次的前端又有了射精的迹象，刚伸手圈住光一的下体，上下套弄着加剧让人崩溃的快感，被前后夹击的光一连脚趾都蜷缩起来，他用力扯着被两人的体液打湿的被单，内壁一阵骤缩，刚敏锐的发现几度的兴奋下光一的生殖腔有了打开的迹象。

他没有发放过这个机会，一把拉起光一，让他跨坐在自己身上，这个姿势让性器一下子进到了最深处，前端已经抵在了生殖腔的入口处。

“疼……”光一咬牙，伏在刚的身上，“太深了……”

而此时刚已经兴奋的双眼发红，他安抚的吻了下光一的后颈，却挺身企图继续进到窄紧的内部，“Kochan，放松，相信我。”

光一低喘一声，撑着刚的小腹稍微退出了一些，然后又一下子坐下去，内壁因强烈的快感收缩，刚的性器又往生殖腔里挤进了几分，“啊……”

刚搂住光一的身体，挺身进去了生殖腔，性器立刻变大成结，卡在生殖腔内，一股股的精液射进了内腔。光一靠在刚的身上，内壁因为刚的射精而痉挛不止，刚伸手拭去光一额际的汗水，两人交换了一个粘腻的吻，下身紧紧连在一起，因为发情而发热的身体在刚的怀抱里渐渐平静下来，射精结束的时候光一的小腹甚至有些许鼓涨，这种疼痛又满足的快感让光一失神，直到刚的结消退从生殖腔里滑出来，他才意识到刚此时还停留在自己的身体里，这种意识又让他不好意思起来，然而还没有来得及有所反应身体的深处又传来燥热，他环住刚的肩膀，扭动着酸痛的腰，后穴里的性器又再度有了反应，刚笑着抱住光一，故意顶了顶，重新吻上光一的唇。

发情期远远没有结束。

 

 

当两人终于平静下来的时候，已经过了三天，刚为光一穿上了定制的西装，最后把金边的眼镜递给他。

满足的看着自己的Omega穿戴上眼镜，镜片却丝毫没有遮挡住他俊朗的五官，细碎的栗色发尾散落在颈后，遮挡住了前天因过度兴奋而有些过头的痕迹，扣到最上方的纽扣带着禁欲的美感，只有刚自己知道在这身得体的西装下是怎样性感而满是吻痕的身体。

眼看着自己又要兴奋起来，刚垂下目光，单膝跪地，轻轻执起光一的手，再次抬头的时候，他的眼睛只有虔诚的眷恋。

“我来接你出去了，哥哥。”

回应他的，是比冬日的阳光还要温暖的笑意。

“嗯。”   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

自从他有记忆以来，哥哥就是世界上对他最好的人。

堂本刚见到堂本光一那年，堂本光一十岁，堂本刚九岁。

那一年刚的母亲领着他进了堂本家的大门，跟他说，这是你的父亲，这是你的哥哥。

那一年光一的生母已经去世了五年。

十岁的光一已经一板一眼的像个小大人，十分有礼貌的跟在父亲身后，向刚的母亲打招呼，然后那双漆黑的眸子看向刚，轻声道，你好。

刚躲在母亲伸手，将脸埋进母亲手臂和身体的缝隙里，不肯说话。

刚的母亲客气的笑了笑，那如同橱窗里的商品一样精美的面孔没有露出任何情绪，她把刚往前推了推，却也没有对刚的胆怯做出任何反应。

然后那个看不清面孔的高大男人就说，以后你们住在这里。

这里，刚把这句话反复琢磨，一字一句的拆开，默念一遍，再拼起来，不是家，不是屋子，只是这里而已。

所以刚就住在了这里。

 

这里对刚算不上友善，更谈不上亲切，即使他和这里的主人共享一半相似的血统，却彻头彻尾的像一个外人。

也确实是个外人。

而光一会是继承人，没有人质疑这一点。

以至于从父亲到佣人，没有一个人认真的把堂本刚放在心上。

刚虽然不知道自己做错了什么，但是也敏感的知道自己在这个环境里不招人待见。他很小心的说话，很小心的走路，很小心的待在自己的房间里。

直到那个被称作哥哥的人敲开他的房门，和与父亲在场的时候不一样，私底下的光一和普通的十岁孩童并没有什么区别，他用很好看很好看的灿烂笑容对刚说，“来玩吧。”

刚怀了一肚子的胆怯和敌意，却看着面前人的笑容出了神，这种善意对他而言过于陌生，所以他皱着眉头，不发一言的看着面前自顾自笑开的光一，警惕的像是一只小兽。

光一并没有介意刚的防备，他一把拉起刚的手，往屋外跑去，直到很多年之后刚依然记得那个时候两人抓的紧紧的手，自己的手冰冷而干燥，而光一的手却是温暖带着潮湿的汗意，也许那个时候的光一也紧张的不得了，日后的刚曾经这么猜测过，却不了了之。

他们穿过了长廊，跑出了大门，路过了花园，绕着小径到了屋子后面，一块小小的，没有人注意到的角落里。

“这是我的秘密基地，现在这也是你的了。”

这大概是年幼的光一唯一能想到的，打开心扉的方式，这种接纳的姿态笨拙而直接，最关键的是，对堂本刚要命的有效。

所以堂本刚在到了这里一个星期之后，和他同父异母的哥哥，一同享有了一个秘密基地。

于是堂本刚在这里有了一个属于他的小小的角落了，和随时都会有佣人和父亲到访的房间不一样，这里是秘密基地，一个多么具有诱惑力的地方，即使这里光秃秃的，没什么植物也没什么阳光，可是有小小的桌椅和玩具，还有红色的铲子和蓝色的小桶，几根粗细不均的树枝和某种植物的种子。

 

光一第一次把自己的布丁给刚的时候，刚背着手，抿着嘴，眼睛睁的大大的看着光一，光一上前一步，刚就后退一步，一小步一小步的往后挪，直到光一的眼睛里出现了细碎的笑意，笑意？刚的困惑才刚刚出现，背后就撞上了墙壁。

这下你没地方躲了。

刚从光一的笑眼里读出了这样的讯息。心里堵着的那口气愈发的让人不舒服了，他拧着脖子，就是不看光一的眼睛。

而光一却再次上前一步，这次的刚却无处可退，只能被光一抓出自己的手，然后把布丁塞在自己的手心里。

刚盯着布丁看了几秒，终究还是没有把布丁扔在地上。

那颗布丁被刚端正的摆在房间的桌子上，他盯着看了许久

 

从此光一对刚的宠爱就一发不可收拾，把糖果分给刚，把玩具分给刚，有什么好玩的地方一定拉着刚的手去，陪刚玩所有想玩的游戏，答应刚所有的要求。

更重要的是。

光一对刚说，大人之间的事情，和他们没有关系。

这些都不是刚的错。

他神情认真的和刚这么说道。

刚睁大了眼睛，此时的光一对他来说就像故事里的英雄一样，勇敢坚定，天下无敌。

因为光一与刚日益亲密，佣人们的态度也渐渐好转，刚的处境一天好过了一天，虽然父亲和母亲经常忽视他，但是没有关系，有他最喜欢的哥哥疼爱他，这就够了。

这也是多年后刚觉得光一狡猾的一个原因，从那么小就对自己没原则的好，就像雏鸟情节，就像吊桥效应，堂本刚爱上堂本光一，怎么看都变成了必然。而光一每次听到这些话都会露出和幼时一样的灿烂笑容，说，是啊，全是算计好的，我一开始就喜欢你了。

刚听到这话总是想笑，笑着笑着却流出了眼泪。

 

 

巨变发生的那天是一个风和日丽的下午。

和以往有光一陪伴的无数个午后没有任何区别。

但是刚在拉住光一的手的时候，闻到了奇妙的香气。

他停下脚步，好奇气味的来源。

闻到香气的自己开始躁动，心脏不安分的悸动起来，他转过头看向自己的哥哥，哥哥与以往并没有什么分别，但是，但是那种一直萦绕在心头的情感突然有了明显的驱使和动力——他想吻他，想要亲吻他的哥哥，想要触摸他的皮肤。

接下来发生的一切仿佛一场漫长的梦境，所有的一切都过于突然而不真实。身为继承人的光一变成了Omega，而一直不受重视的他则成为了Alpha。

然后光一表面上被逐出了家门，其实则是被软禁在别处的宅邸，即使没能脱离权利中心却也再也没有出现在人前，原本被忽视的刚反而继位成了新的继承人。

那一年光一十五岁，刚十四岁，两人刚刚秘密计划完如何在下个月给光一庆生。

光一甚至在被带走前还在安慰刚，他很快就会回来，回来之后就可以两个人在一起庆祝刚的生日。

可是没想到，这所谓的很快竟是六年。

 

堂本家上一代的掌权者终于被逼的退居幕后，堂本家新的家主堂本刚，排除了所有的障碍，将已经六年未见的兄长登记为自己的合法配偶。

可是老爷已经把，把那个人的身份从堂本家除去了……高层支支吾吾的给出了这样没什么说服力的理由。

“可是没有任何一条法律阻止我和堂本光一的合法婚姻关系。”此时的刚已经不是多年前那个怕生爱笑的孩子，这些年的磨砺把他变成了一个消瘦而凌厉的青年，那双圆而明亮的眼睛依然清澈，里面闪烁着的自信和魄力却比那双眼睛更加夺目。

 

但是当他终于找到关押光一地方的时候，他站在门前，双手捂着自己的脸，呜咽声还是断断续续的传出来，眼睫潮湿了很久，才想起了那个与光一一同被封存的笑容。

然后他擦了擦眼睛，望着门扉的眼睛深情而柔软，紧接着他露出了那个久违的笑容，握上门把的瞬间，方才擦干的眼睛再度潮湿。

那个六年没有呼唤的名字就哽在喉间。

而他迫不及待的想要再次呼唤。

光一。

光一。

 

我最喜欢的。

哥哥。

 

 

 

完


End file.
